Identical
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been through it all. They have waited forever to do this, get married. When Olivia’s past gets in the way will they call off the wedding? Rated mature to be safe.
1. Woman of My Dreams

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been through it all. They have waited forever to do this, get married. When Olivia's past gets in the way will they call off the wedding?**

**Stuff you need to know:**

**Kathy is not pregnant, and Olivia doesn't have a brother in this story. If you haven't seen the Season 9 Promo blooper, I encourage you to run (not walk) to Youtube and search for Chris and Mariska Cheeseball. It is hilarious and sort of also pertains to the story but it won't completely ruin the story if you don't watch it.

* * *

**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Identical

Chapter 1

Woman of My Dreams

Olivia Benson was sitting in her apartment thinking about what she had just found out. Elliot had transferred units didn't even leave Cragen with an explanation. He hadn't even told her goodbye. She knew how he felt about her, but she was starting to debate if he really did love her.

If he loved her, would he had left without an explanation? She didn't want to believe that he didn't love her.

She didn't know the reason that he left was because of a case that struck a little close to home. The case went something like this;

A man's girlfriend, who he was planning to propose to, was attacked and became a Special Victim. When she woke up in the hospital, the detectives came to an abrupt realization that she was suffering from amnesia. When they told her boyfriend, he broke down crying because he wanted to propose to her on her birthday. He would have to wait now, for at least another year.

Elliot had felt he couldn't wait any longer for him and her to get together, but nothing was happening. Then he realized that he would have to see Olivia almost everyday of his life until one of them retired or was fired. It wasn't a bad thing; he just needed a break, to sort things out. So he transferred to Queen's Homicide, the only opening they had.

It was there he realized that it was time he did something about their relationship. He loved her, she loved him, and there was no way he was going to wait until retirement to propose to her. He was going to do it now.

Olivia's cell phone made a bleeping noise; it signaled that there was a text message. She looked around not remembering where she had placed it. She spotted it on the counter and made her way over there. She opened the phone and read, "One new message, from Elliot Stabler."

_"Didn't even have enough balls to call," _Olivia thought shaking her head. She snapped the phone shut in a lapse of stubbornness.

She looked at the digital clock that blinked red numbers on the wall. The numbers told her that it was, 12:50.

She decided that it was time for her to go to bed. She headed for the bedroom.

Something made her stop, and look back at the phone.

_"What if it's an emergency?" She thought, then a second later she added_, _"He'd call me."_

_

* * *

_

She woke up the next morning, and rolled over to bright light. It was streaming in from the window; it's what she hated about having an apartment on the top floor, one of many. She opened her eyes, and waited for them to adjust to the light.

She sat up and looked around. She found her alarm clock; it was too early to be waking up, 8:30. She was too awake now to go back to sleep, so she got up.

She walked into the kitchen, and prepared some coffee. She was standing there deciding whether she should do laundry or not, when her eyes fell onto her cell phone. Her curiosity won over, she walked over and opened the phone. She brought up the text message, it read:

Hey, I'm sorry I left, I should have told you. If you'll come upstairs I swear I'll make it up to you, and if you don't I'll stay here until you do.

Her eyes were as big as balloons after she read the small text message that meant so much. She was trying to retain it all; he had stayed up there in the hot summer heat for here. She was wondering if he was still up there when the phone made the sound again.

She jumped at the unexpected noise, she looked down. "One new message, from Elliot Stabler."

She pushed the read button without a second thought. It read:

I'm more stubborn than you are.

Olivia smiled. She ran into the bedroom and put Capri sweats on over her underwear. She figured the tank top was good, and ran out of the apartment

* * *

Olivia opened the door to the roof and walked out to it. What she saw put a smile on her face. There was a beautiful sunrise in the background. There was also a red velvet carpet leading to where Elliot was standing. She had helped him pick it out a couple of years ago for Elizabeth. Of course there was a small stage and a podium to go with because Elizabeth wanted to be an actress, and Olivia thought it would be good practice for the Emmys. There was a skylight behind Elliot which he had set candles on. Rose petals were strewn about across the red carpet. Romantic music played lightly over the sounds of the city. 

She walked to the end of the red carpet and stopped in front of Elliot.

"Quite a spontaneous way to make it up to me, but your humiliation wasn't what I had in mind." Olivia said jokingly.

"Olivia Benson," he said getting down on one knee, pulling a ring into sight.

Her eyes were filled with amazement and surprise. She thought it was all just a big joke and he was going to just say he was sorry, but he was going to propose.

"I've known you for eight years now, and I've wanted you for all eight. We made it through almost everything together, and I know we can make it through marriage. I want to marry you, the woman of my dreams. So, will you marry me, Liv?"

Olivia was tearing up with every word he said. She grabbed his hand pulling him to stand up. He was now towering over her, looking at her with a gentle smile.

"You cheese ball." Olivia said cracking up a little before kissing him very passionately.

The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds, but Elliot pulled away dying to know. "So is that a yes?"

She smiled, "Well you waited all night," she said implying that it was in fact a yes.

"Yeah," he said, "About that."

"I didn't read it until this morning." Olivia explained in her defense.

He ran his hand through her hair, "You're forgiven," Elliot said

"So are you," Olivia said not letting him get away without mentioning it.

* * *

**Short but sweet I hope. I love people who reveiw...hint, hint, wink wink, nudge nudge. Jk jk...Thanks for reading everybody!**


	2. Two of a Kind

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Identity

Chapter 2

One of kind

On a Sunday about a month later, Elliot was with his kids Elizabeth and Dickie. They were playing catch with a baseball and mitts. Dickie had missed one of Elliot's catches. He picked it up, and dusted it off on his shirt and then threw it to his dad. When the ball was whirling through the air, Elliot saw something that made him oblivious to the world for a second. The ball swished right by his head and hit the ground a couple of feet away.

Elliot was focused on the scene he was seeing. It was Olivia, walking with another man. She was laughing and holding his hand. It looked like she was flirting also

He saw the guy place a hand on Olivia's waist, his Olivia. She didn't resist. Elizabeth had seen it before Elliot had and was already en route to Elliot.

"You love her don't you?" She asked not knowing about the engagement.

He nodded, "Yeah."

His heart was slowly breaking but his anger clouded his hurt. He looked away. "Let's go home okay?" he asked

"Sure, Daddy." Elizabeth said heading to retrieve the ball.

It took all he had but he walked out of the park, without looking back.

* * *

Elliot dragged himself to work the next day. The job just wasn't the same as his old one, the one he gave up for her. He was tired too, from lack of sleep.

It made his day so much more worse when his current partner showed him a card that he got from the murder victim's wallet. It was Olivia's business card.

"Isn't this your ex-partner and fiancée?" He asked

Elliot shook his head, "Figures."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'll tell you later," Elliot said walking away opening his phone.

He dialed the number and hit send, after a second thought.

"Benson," she answered, as always.

"It's Elliot," he stated with almost no emotion.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"There is a murder victim with your business card in her wallet," Elliot stated.

"Oh do we know her?" Olivia asked

"You do, I don't." Elliot said, "It's Wendover Road, the biggest house on it."

"Wait, Elliot," Olivia said stopping him, "What's with you?"

"You should know," Elliot said

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Olivia drop the act, I know." Elliot said walking further and further away from the crime scene.

"Elliot, I really don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said raising her voice a little.

"I was at the park this weekend, I saw you with that guy." Elliot said

"Elliot, I was…." There was a pause.

If it wasn't for the sound of the squad room in the background Elliot would have sworn the call was dropped.

"She's….back." Olivia said faintly.

Elliot let his anger win over, "What?! Olivia just get to the crime scene."

He hung up before Olivia could explain and chew him out for yelling at her like that. She snapped her phone shut.

"What was that about?" Munch asked looking over at her.

"He's being an idiot," Olivia said heading for the door, "Tell Cragen that Queens Homicide found my business card in the wallet of their murder victim."

She was gone before he could ask her if this was one of those don't ask don't tell things.

* * *

Olivia was on her way to Queens, but decided she would take care of their predicament. Her phone was open and attached to her ear. A ring tone played in her ear.

"Vanessa Portman," she said sounding chipper.

"Hey, it's Olivia." Olivia said

"Oh the other me," Vanessa stated

"I take it your in town." Olivia said

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Vanessa asked

"My boyfriend saw you yesterday, kissing a guy." Olivia stated

"Oh no, he figured out that it was me though right?" Vanessa asked

"Well, he doesn't know that I have an identical twin." Olivia said, "And I think he won't believe me, so will you show up somewhere for me?"

"Uh…sure, where?" She asked, "When?"

"Umm…now?" Olivia asked nervously, "Queens?"

"Sure," She stated, blowing Olivia away that she would accept to something so short notice, "I have an hour or two free."

"Wendover Road, Biggest house on the street." Olivia said, "Do you know where that is."

"The thrills of GPS." Vanessa responded.

"Okay cool," Olivia said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem, hey Liv." She said

"Hmm?" Olivia responded

"It was nice to hear from you." Vanessa stated

"You too, how long are you in town?" Olivia asked

"Actually I transferred here, so for awhile." Vanessa stated

"Well maybe we can get together sometime."

"Yeah."  
"Okay," Olivia said, "See you there."

"See ya." Vanessa said

* * *

Vanessa's car was parked on the street, when Olivia got there. She was leaning against the front of it, she had her phone open and appeared to be sending text messages.

Olivia got out and walked up beside her. Vanessa's appearance freaked Olivia out every time she saw her. It was like having an out of body experience, looking back at yourself.

"Hey,"

Vanessa looked up and shut her phone giving Olivia a hug. "Hi, you look beautiful as ever."

Olivia smiled, "So do you."

"I can't wait to see his face." Vanessa said looking like she was excited.

"Well let's go." Olivia said.

* * *

Olivia and Vanessa crossed through the gate, and were asked for I.D. Olivia showed her badge and said, "She's with me," with a gesture. They were walking across the grass as the body bag was being rolled out on a gurney. Everyone was looking at them with question. Olivia spotted Elliot on the hill and pointed him out for Vanessa.

As they neared them they heard a, "I think you should see this," from Elliot's new partner.

He turned around and his reaction could have been characterized as priceless. He was rendered speechless for a few seconds. Feelings were streaming through his head like water in a brook. He felt great relief, and the tension was taken away because he wasn't mad at her anymore. Then he remembered that this would have never happened if she had told him she had a twin. He was disappointed but it was so much better than her cheating on him.

He walked up to the two of a kind. He looked in both their eyes, Vanessa's just showed amusement but Olivia's showed angst. He knew which one was Olivia right away. He stared into the endless pool of brown he knew as Olivia's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked

"We need to talk about it later, right now we need to get to work." Olivia said

He had to give that one to her. He decided to drop it, temporarily of course.

* * *

Please Review!!!! 


End file.
